


La girandola

by Mazer



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un momento di pausa rubato agli sfiancanti allenamenti del monastero, Yuriy si ferma ad osservare il mondo esterno, ma un oggetto rotto ed abbandonato gli ricorda il suo stato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La girandola

**Author's Note:**

> Presumo sia onesto, da parte mia, avvisarvi del fatto che non ho mai amato troppo le _drabble_ come formato per una fanfiction, più che altro perché non mi ritengo affatto capace di essere coerente quando sono costretta ad attenermi ad una sintesi stringata.  
>  Beh, alla fine ho voluto provarci ugualmente, più che altro perché sentivo il bisogno di esprimere un pensiero preciso per il quale neanche mille frasi sarebbero state sufficienti. Non possiedo un animo da poetessa e non mi aspetto che queste cento misere parole vi trasmettano qualcosa, ma se non altro farete in fretta a leggerle…

Spossato,   
riposo immobile nell’ombra,  
gambe e braccia così indolenzite dal dolore  
da non riuscire a sentire neppure  
il gelo acuminato della neve.  
I miei occhi vagano pigramente   
senza speranza di focalizzarsi su qualcosa  
d’interessante  
(è l’unico movimento che possa concedermi senza avvertire la stanchezza),  
quando vengo attratto da un frammento   
vivacemente rosso e blu:  
una girandola rotta,  
in buona parte affogata in quel bianco   
senza orizzonte,  
quasi un tutt’uno col manto opprimente del cielo  
che annega il Sole pallido.  
Ed osservando con malinconia quel giocattolo ripudiato,  
mi tornano alla mente le occasioni perse;  
la consapevolezza rassegnata  
di un futuro statico.


End file.
